Sensual Feelings
by Hime4life
Summary: Damn. How he wanted her. She wasn't like the others, she was different in her own way. Blush, Blush, Blush, Blush. Ichihime one-shot.*Lemon*


_A/N: Hello! Well I decided to make a Ichihime onexshot. I got inspired from a movie i was watching and decided to write, or try at least, a and tell me how I did._

_Warning: Sexual Content, children under(17?) Shouldn't read. This is my 1st lemon so don't feel disappointed if it sucks. I'm working on it. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer:Tite Kubo Owns_

_**Song to Lyrics**_

_Porcelain and the Tramps: Redlight District_

* * *

~Redlight District~

_I am good, but not an angel. I do sin, but I am not the devil. I am just a small girl in a big world trying to find someone to love_

_-Marylin Monroe_

**Nine inch heels come marching in.**

**To please a black tied dirty old man,**

**Staring, sweating, barely caring, slurring, "Break me in" **

Glazed over brown eyes watched as the auburn beauty that haunted his dreams, sway her hips seductively to the music being played. Her hair flowing as she spun her head in small lazy circles, her eyes half hooded as she stared out into the crowd of lust filled men, throwing out cash at her as she continued to move to the beat of the music.

_Damn._ How he wanted her.

Every night was the same damn thing. He comes and takes his reserved seat in the far back of the room, flirts with a few of the girls who try and force themselves on him, then he waits. Waits for the girl that he wanted more than anything.

She wasn't like the others, she was different in her own way. Though she danced on stage and flirted with the many men who came here often, not once did she ask them for a private dance. And he would know if she had.

Her hands gripped the pole firmly as she brought one leg over, and twirled around, pressing her sex against the metal as she slid down. But the young man wasn't paying attention to her movements. No. The only thing he could look at were her eyes. And they were staring directly at him.

**Give it up, give it up, give it up,**

**She'll give it up if you wanna pay up,**

**Give it up, give it up, give it up,**

**I know you want to, **

Getting into a crouching stance, she slowly tilted her knees forward onto the cool surface of the stage, placing her palms flat onto the plane. He silently watched as she sensually began to crawl in his direction.

His face was nonchalant as he shifted in his seat bringing up on leg while the other stayed bent at the knee. He casually swung his right arm to rest on his bent knee, hands stretched forward. His demeanor consisted of a scowl, brows furrowed in an intimidating matter. The girl merely smirked at his posture, finding his disposition to be down right _sexy_.

**Give it up, give it up, give it up,**

**She'll give it up if you wanna pay up,**

**Give it up, give it up, give it up,**

**She's waiting for you **

She stopped once in front of him, still on her hands and knees as she stared into his narrowed eyes. The look alone was enough to make her moan out loud. Biting her lip she propped herself up, now siting with her legs tucked under her bottom, hands making their way to the two buttons that were still intact.

He clenched his fist that was hanging limp on his side, watching as she unbuttoned the last remaining buttons on her skimpy lingerie shirt. He inwardly groaned as two pair of well endowed breast bounced freely from their restraints.

Her hands were about to reach around her back to unclasp her bra, when she noticed his head turned the other way. Following his gaze, her eyes landed on a door with a bright red light flashing the words _'Private'._

He was the _get straight to the point _kind of mused.

Without so much as a thought, she got got up from the stage holding out her hand for him to take. Smirking, he took her hand in his and picked her up in his arms before setting her on the ground. Winking with her head half turned, she ushered him to follow her.

Now. He would make her his.

**Girls and boys in the Redlight District,**

**You can watch her spin round a pole just like a beauty queen,**

She roughly pushed him onto the cushioned chair, a small 'omph' escaping him, as she pressed her back against the pole behind her. Swinging her hips from side to side, she couldn't help but notice how bright his hair was.

It was dark before so she couldn't tell, but now with the lights on, she could make him out perfectly. He was wearing a plain white shirt, his muscles visible beneath the fabric making him look even sexier than before. His eyes were a light brown that held a piercing lust gaze in them.

She smiled sweetly licking her upper lip, and slid down the pole into a split position.

"What's your name?" She asked quietly, crawling over and placing both hands on his knees.

**Boys and girls in the Redlight District,**

**Take you to my private room, **

His breath caught in his throat as she inched her head forward, grasping the zipper of his pants between her teeth. He couldn't help the small blush form on his cheeks.

"I-Ichigo." He stuttered as the zipper slowly made its way down.

She chuckled."Ichigo. I like it."

Her hands slid up his thighs and over his stomach, stopping at his chest. Bringing her knee up, she parted his legs so that she could make herself fit between them. The feel of her breasts on his lower region had Ichigo in a daze.

**I'll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush **

Furrowing his brows his hands shot out and took both her arms in his calloused hands, and hoisted her up in a sitting position on his lap. All the while he was blushing, he was glad to finally see a blush on her face.

Just as she was about to speak, Ichigo smashed his lips onto hers grabbing a fist full of her long auburn hair, slightly tilting her head back for a deeper penetration. Her eyes had widened and a gasp escaped her as his tongue licked her bottom lip. He took advantage and let his tongue slide into her mouth, tasting her and running it along the sides of her lips.

He pulled away from her after noticing she didn't respond to the kiss. Her eyes were half hooded and her breath coming out in small pants. He noticed how a light shade of pink crossed over her face, her lips swollen and red. Her hair was tousled from him pulling at it. She looked down right beautiful all in all.

"You never told me your name." He inquired huskily, his head bending to her neck and letting his tongue reach out and lick the underline of her jaw.

She moaned softly."Orihime."

**I'll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush **

"Orihime." He repeated closing his eyes.

Ichigo brought his lips back up to hers, letting them brush against her in a smooth manner before nibbling on her lower lip. She unconsciously moved her hips back and forwarth on his growing member, feeling heat rush down to her lower body.

He bit back the groan that wanted to come out and took a hold of her hips, rocking her at a steady pace.

**She makes her way in to your pocket,**

**With fake eyelashes that she flashes, **

The hands that lay limp on both Orihime's sides, moved in between her and Ichigo, finally being able to unbuckle his pants. She arched her back and snaked her hands behind her and unclasping her bra, moving them down her shoulder.

Ichigo was growing inpatient as the feel of her heated core on his hardening member was becoming unbearable. Not waiting for her to finish, he took hold of the center of her undergarment and yanked it off, throwing it across the room.

She squeaked in surprise and was about to question his actions, when his mouth latched onto her hardened nipple. She moaned loudly and put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

**Crawling to you on her bruised knees,**

**Kind of makes me think that she'll give it up**

Ichigo swirled his tongue over her darkened nipple, gently raking his teeth over it. He brought one hand up from her waist and squeezed her neglected twin, causing her to roughly grind into him.

In return he squeezed her breast harder, sucking on her nipple until it was red and swollen. He looked up at her and noticed she was watching him intently. Her pupils dilated and her breathing ragged.

_Fuck_. The way she was watching him made his dick throb.

**Give it up, give it up,**

**She'll give it up if you wanna pay up,**

**Give it up, give it up, give it up,**

**I know you want to, **

He swiftly flipped them so that she was now sitting in the chair, him now kneeling between her legs. She gasped at the quick movement and looked down at him with a flushed face.

"Ichigo? What are you doing-"

"You know, I can't stand the way you look at me. It drives me fucking crazy, _Orihime_."

A shiver ran down her spin and to her nether regions at the way he said her name. Bringing his hands to the edge of her panties, Ichigo slowly slipped off her underwear planting light kisses on the inside of each leg as he put one leg over his shoulder. His hot breath making her writhe in his grip, he tightened his hands on her thigh bringing his mouth to her aching core.

**Give it up, give it up, give it up,**

**She'll give it up if you wanna pay up,**

**Give it up, give it up, give it up,**

**She's waiting for you, **

A sigh fell from her lips as his mouth hungrily kissed her wet folds, his tongue licking at her hard nub. She moaned in pleasure and went to grab on to his hair, bringing his face closer to her.

Her head fell back in pure ecstasy as his mouth licked, sucked, and fucked her with his tongue. She never thought that he would ever even consider her in such a way. All the times he came into the club she would always watch him from a distance. Never once noticing he did the same as well.

His lips circled around her clit, sucking on it as she arched her back and let out a silent cry.

_Damn_. He was good.

**Girls and boys in the Redlight District,**

**You can watch her spin round a pole just like a beauty queen, **

Picking his head up Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at her pleasured face. Before he could blink he was suddenly on his back, Orihime now straddling his hips. She had somehow manage to push him on the floor.

"Orihime, you don't have to-"

She cut him off as her lips crashed to his, biting on his bottom lip hard before softly sucking on it. She pulled back and grinned down at his shocked face. Placing both palms flat on his chest, she let one of her hands slide down to his already unbuttoned pants.

"Shh. .. . Just lay back and relax."

**Boys and girls in the Redlight District,**

**Take it to my private room, **

She pulled down both his pants and boxers letting his erection come out, a low groan followed by a hiss from Ichigo, as he helped her kick off both clothing. Her mouth formed an 'o' at seeing the size of his member. He was _Big_. Real _Big_.

Ichigo smirked at her reaction at seeing how well endowed he was.

"Like what you see?" He teased.

Narrowing her eyes, she reached down and grabbed his dick, squeezing it hard as he hissed at the feel of her warm hand on him.

"No talking."

She glided her hand up and down on his shaft, causing him to moan once more, her thumb moving in circular motions at the tip feeling his pre-cum. Arching her back she bent down licking at the salty yet sweet taste.

**I'll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush**

Smiling at the feel of his hands in her hair, she took him all the way in her mouth, a loud groan being heard above her. She ran her hands up and down at the base of his shaft, sucking him as she swirled her tongue around the head.

With her free hand she raked her nails softly under his testicles, moaning as his member throbbed in her mouth.

**I'll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush**

Her moans sent vibrations through his dick, a shudder of pleasure running through his body. He bit down hard on his lip as she bobbed her head up and down, her hands moving at a quicker pace.

He could feel his release coming, and he tightened his hold on her hair, moving her at a quicker pace.

"Ahh. . .-Orihime, I'm going to. . ." With a loud groan he shot his seed into her mouth, thrusting his hips up in the process.

She swallowed down the somewhat bitter taste, licking at the remaining drops.

**Hello, hello dear sir,**

**I've got something for you, **

Licking her lips seductively, she watched as Ichigo propped himself on his elbows with an eyebrow raised. She smiled innocently before bending down and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

She pulled back and watched as a new blush formed on his face. What he was blushing about, she wasn't sure. All she was sure of was that she wanted him. Now.

She tugged at the bottom of his shirt, wanting desperately to feel his toned abs and hard chest under her fingers. Picking up the silent command. He lifted the shirt over his head throwing it with the other scattered clothing.

**Look in my hand, I've got a couple of pills. Pop 'em.**

**I'll make you feel hot and your wife feel horrible **

Grabbing her hips he lifted her up and gently placed her on the floor. He moved between her legs adjusting himself to get comfortable, and looked in to her eyes.

She placed her hand on his cheek, smiling at him in approval.

He positioned himself at her opening and with a nod from the beautiful auburn girl under him, he pushed himself into her tight hot core. Her face scrunched up as a small whimper escaped her lips.

He stilled inside her as she tensed up, her muscles clenching his member hard. It took him everything in his will power not to thrust forward, and fuck her mindlessly. He leaned forward and placed loving kisses on both her eyes, her nose, and her lips. He waited a few minutes and experimentally moved a little, a moan falling from her lips.

**I'll make you wanna, make you wanna,**

**I'll make you feel hot and I'll make you feel right,**

**So I'll spread my legs and just let go.**

He felt her relax and took that as his signal to continue. He pulled himself out so only the tip was in, then started to slide back in, pushing as deep as he could go. He began thrusting into her, moans and groans echoing through the room.

Her back arched as he went deeper, faster, and harder in to her wet, tight core. Ichigo's lips covered her loud cries as he quickened his pace. Her nails scratched at his back as she kissed him ferociously.

He thrusted in her and realized her nails digging in his back was slowly pushing him over the edge.

**Girls and boys in the red light district,**

**You can watch her spin 'round a pole just like a beauty queen**

Orihime's body clamped down hard around him, as she screamed ichigo's name in ecstasy. With three more sharp thrusts he joined her in carnal bliss. He fell onto her body, making sure to put most of his weight on his arm that was holding him up.

They both lay on the ground trying to catch their breaths, panting as their high was slowly coming down. Reclining his head, Ichigo turned to look at Orihime who was already staring at him.

"That was. . . .amazing." She breathed out with a big smile.

"Yeah, I know." He smirked.

**Boys and girls in the red light district,**

**Take it to my private room, **

"Hey, Uhh Orihime.. . . .can I ask you something?"

Orihime blinked at him."Yes."

Ichigo licked his dry lips as his scowl formed on his face once again. How was he suppose to ask her out? He never thought he would get a chance to talk with her, let alone fuck her, so how in the hell was he suppose to ask her out?

His face softened as she stared at him dreamily. She really was the most beautiful girl-, no woman he's ever seen. He could do this. He _would_ do this.

"I was wondering if you'd want to, go out with me?"

**'ll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush **

Both blushed and were as red as a strawberry. Ichigo because he just asked the girl who he just met and slept with out on a date, and Orihime because she just met and slept with a guy she thought never noticed her.

"You know what, never mind-"

"Yes."

He propped himself on his elbows with wide eyes. Had he just heard right?

"W-what?"

"Yes, I'd love to go out with you." She smiled.

**'ll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush **

Ichigo blinked once, then twice, and smiled at the cute red head who was laying next to him, naked-

Ichigo blinked once more. She was still naked. He looked over her body and couldn't help but feel aroused at the sight of her still hardened nipples, sweaty stomach, swollen lips. He was already hard on the spot.

Moving to settle between her legs he leaned forward kissing her and whispered in her ear,

"Then allow me to show you, what our first date will be."

**Blush blush blush blush **


End file.
